Face It Together
by CaoimheDuffield2012
Summary: Read and Review. This is a one shot about Patricia and Eddie, but I might turn it into a story if people like it. Patricia conquered the odds and beat Piper to it,beat her to what but? you'll have to read to find out. I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, just read.


Okay, this is a one shot and its based around two weeks after they all graduated. It's all in Patricia's point of view. I might add more and turn it into a story if i get reviews and stuff so, yeah..read and review!

* * *

"Patricia!" I heard my mum call, "There's someone here to see you!" I quickly ended my phone call with Joy, much to her dismay as she needed relationship advice (for her and Mick obviously), come to think of it – why'd she call me? She should have called Amber...whatever. I ran down the stairs and I suddenly stopped dead at the door when I see who it was who came to see me. It was the boy who was perfect, he could make any bad time good, and the good times better, he's like my other half, the love of my life. Note to self: Never say anything that cheesy out loud.

"EDDIE!" I screamed as I ran into his arms and he spun me around. I heard my mother mutter something about young love then I heard footsteps become faint, which I guess was her walking away. As Eddie put me down I put my hand in the crane of his neck and lowered his lips to mine and kissed his soft lips gently but passionately. When we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder. "I've missed you, Yacker," Eddie whispered into my ear. I lifted my head to speak and said, "I've missed you too, Krueger."

I walked up stairs and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my jacket, putting it on as Eddie led me out to his car. We drove for a little while, talking about random stuff, singing along to songs on the radio, when we finally pulled into the park near our old high school. It'll be weird not going back there in September. Instead, I'm going to the College for Advanced Arts in New York (A/N I made that up, I think? I don't know...) with Eddie and the rest of the gang from Anubis.

So we walked around the park for a little bit, our fingers intertwined. After about a half an hour, we came to our favourite tree. We came here all the time when we were at school, just to talk and get away from the madness of the house and Victor shouting at us and Mr. Sweet finding us kissing somewhere every now and then, awkward much? We sat down and Eddie put his arm round my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder. He played with my hair a little and leaned down and kissed my hair while I told him about how I had got stuck in the glass elevator in the mall earlier that week. "...So I was sitting there, when I realised I was wearing a skirt. So I stood up and looked down through the bottom of the elevator to see a bunch of 9th graders staring up, looking pretty smug..so I kinda just, yano, stuck up the finger..." I said, blushing slightly. "Well, who could not look? Seriously, you kinda were asking them to look Trixie," Eddie said while trying to control his laughter. I hit his arm lightly then began laughing myself, "I guess I kind of did, stupid me as usual!" I said.

Eddie lifted his arm and stood up, and took a pen knife out of his pocket. I just shrugged and closed my eyes, knowing he would probably just do some sort of doodle that he normally does. About five minutes later I felt a light tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Eddie standing in front of me with his hand out. "Get up a sec Yacker," he said as I took his hand and stood up. He just simply pointed to the middle of the tree, so I stepped a little closer and read what was engraved into the tree. It read 'Patricia Williamson, I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?' I had to hold in an 'Amber squeal' as I looked down to see Eddie, on one knee, with a ring in a box in his hand. I felt a tear stream down my face as I screamed "YES!" Eddie stood up and I hugged him, he slipped the beautiful silver ring with black diamonds on my finger. Before I could say anything else, Eddie's lips crashed on to mine and his arms snaked around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. We kissed until we were rudely interrupted by a bunch of 10 year olds shouting get a room, so Eddie grabbed my hand and we ran back to his car and drove back to my house, all the way there we just held hands and were grinning like mad men.

Eddie parked outside my house and I pulled him inside my house. As soon as we burst through the door I screamed, "MUM, PIPER GET OUT HERE!" They emerged from the kitchen with worried looks across their faces, but when they saw that we were perfectly fine, the looks changed from worried to confused. I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. I felt Eddie put his arm around my waist and I looked up at him and smiled. So I stuck out the hand that Eddie had placed the engagement ring on and said, "Eddie proposed!" Piper gasped and my mum started crying tears of joy and ran to me and Eddie and embraced us in a tight hug. "Eddie, dear, I honestly think your perfect for Patricia and I wouldn't want anyone else for her!' As my mum said that I felt a huge smile across my face, and then my mother continued by saying, "Aw! My little pixie's getting married; she's all grown up now!" "Mum, you know I'll always be your little pixie whether I'm grown up or not!" I said making Eddie laugh slightly. Eddie chirped in by saying, "I have to thank your husband, Mrs. Williamson, for giving me his blessing to ask Patricia to marry me. It means a lot as I really love her and wouldn't choose anyone else to spend to rest of my life with, I don't know what I'd do without her.' I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly as what he said made a tear stream down my face, and many down my mum and piper's. Piper suddenly said, "Well, well, well Trixie – everyone always said I'd be the first to get married, as I've always been more ladylike and mature than you, but it seems you've proved them all wrong," as she approached me and gave me a tight hug and I replied to her, "I have proved them all wrong, haven't I? I don't really believe it myself, that this is really happening.'

I looked my twin sister in the eye as I continued in saying, "But that boyfriend of yours, Jackson, seems perfect for you. You're just right for each other!" Now that triggered ever more tears for Piper. She took as step back as Eddie and I looked into each others eyes and I knew from that moment on that anything that we had to face in life, we'd facing it together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I do take prompts so pm me prompts if you want to(:


End file.
